Dans la vie, il y a l'alcool et il y a celles
by mimidolphin
Summary: La Saint-Valentin, cinq femmes, une bouteille d'alcool ! Un gros délire que j'ai eu toute seule en imaginant cinq des héroïnes de Gundam Wing pleurer sur leur sort autour d'une bouteille.


_**Dans la vie, il y a l'alcool... et il y a celles qui la boivent !**_

Cette histoire ne débute pas par « il était une fois » et ne se termine pas par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Cette histoire n'est pas non plus le récit d'une guerre, bien au contraire. Non, cette histoire se déroule en 210 après la colonisation de l'espace, mais pourtant, elle ne se déroule pas dans l'espace. Cette histoire a lieu sur Terre, sur cette chère planète bleue que nous connaissons tous mais qui avait failli disparaître jadis quelques années auparavant de la main de Milliardo Peacecraft alias Zech Merquise... ou le contraire, c'est vous qui voyez. Mais je m'égare, revenons-en à nos moutons... enfin, à notre histoire. Donc, comme je le disais, cette histoire se déroule sur Terre, dans le salon royal du château des Peacecraft. Oui, souvenez-vous de cette famille qui avait oeuvré pour la paix... enfin surtout d'une jeune femme du nom de Réléna Darlian (Darlian ou Peacecraft d'ailleurs ?), parce que les autres membres de sa famille se sont tous faits décimer (sa famille ou ses famillies d'ailleurs !) avant que la paix ne soit installée et son frère aîné a juste voulu détruire la Terre ! Cinq femmes étaient assises autour d'une table ronde, légèrement contrariées :

-JE HAIS LES HOMMES !

-Calme-toi Catherine, répondit une femme brune à ses côtés en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Et puis je te rappelle que tu ne hais pas tous les hommes, mais uniquement Trowa Barton, hips !

-Tu as raison Hilde, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Trowa. Avant lui, aucun homme ne m'avait posé un lapin !

Le regard de Catherine se posa sur son verre vide, et elle le tendit alors à une de ses amies en face d'elle.

-Hé princesse, il te reste encore un peu de ton elixir anti peine de coeur ?

Réléna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle voyait son amie double. Elle secoua la tête pour y voir plus clair avant de prendre la bouteille de cognac et de remplir le verre de son amie à ras bord.

-Je crois que Réléna est bourrée, fit Dorothy en riant.

-La princesse ne tient pas l'alcool ! Ajouta Sally. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de boire autant Réléna ! Hips !

-Pas du tout, se défendit la concernée, je tiens très bien l'alcool. Allez-y les filles, testez-moi pour voir ! Hips !

Dorothy leva sa main droite devant elle et demanda :

-Combien j'ai de doigts ?

Réléna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais elle y voyait de plus en plus trouble. Puis elle lâcha, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres :

-Mais enfin, quelle question idiote ! Avec les doigts de ton autre main, tu en as dix !

Ses amies éclatèrent de rire devant la bêtise de leur amie. En réalité, elles étaient toutes complètement saoules. Elles avaient beau affirmer chacune à leur tour qu'elles ne l'étaient pas, leurs joues rouges et le ton sur lequel elles parlaient les trahissaient.

-Au fait, pourquoi on boit déjà ? Demanda Dorothy en riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-On boit en l'honneur de la connerie de nos mecs ! Répondit Catherine en buvant cul sec son verre de Cognac.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Fit Dorothy en s'arrêtant de rire.

-Et si on engageait un tueur à gages professionnel pour nous débarrasser d'eux ? Proposa Hilde.

Ses amies la regardèrent avec de grands yeux ébahis et brillants.

-Quelle superbe idée, fit Sally. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous faire ce qu'ils nous ont fait !

-Ils nous ont fait quoi déjà ? Demanda Dorothy.

-Ils nous ont posé un lapin ce soir même, répondit Sally en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Fit à nouveau Dorothy.

-Et c'est elle qui ose dire que je ne tiens pas l'alcool ! Lâcha la princesse.

Dorothy se leva de son siège, fière de montrer qu'elle tenait debout, et se dirigea avec son verre vers son amie en titubant à chaque pas. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se tint rapidement au siège de son amie avec sa main libre, et déclara :

-Je tiens très bien l'alcool, regarde, je suis venue te voir sans tomber. C'est simplement que j'ai toujours eu une mauvaise mémoire ! Tiens, resserre-moi donc un verre de ton super elixir ! Fit-elle en lui tendant son verre.

Réléna se ne le fit pas dire deux fois et servit Dorothy, la main tremblante. Elle fit déborder le verre et du liquide tomba sur la carpette rouge de la salle.

-Holà malotrue, vas-y doucement ! Fit Catherine. Ta carpette n'a pas besoin de cet rlixir, nous si !

Elles se mirent toutes les cinq à rire à plein poumon. La grande porte du château s'ouvrit avec fracas en laissant apparaître un grand homme aux cheveux longs et blonds, l'air inquiet. Il semblait inquiet, mais en voyant les cinq jeunes femmes saines et sauves rire, il s'apaisa.

-Mon Dieu, de mon bureau, j'ai cru que vous hurliez.

Les filles rièrent encore plus, et Milliardo se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire pouffer les jeunes femmes. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas amusant. Une jeune femme brune arriva derrière lui en trombe, mais se calma en s'aperçevant que tout allait bien. Les jeunes femmes arrêtèrent de rire en la voyant.

-Ca alors, Noin, cette robe vous va à ravir ! Fit Réléna.

-Merci, répondit Noin en rougissant légèrement.

Les cinq jeunes femmes remarquèrent alors que Milliardo portait son plus beau smoking, qui était blanc et rouge. La robe noire de Noin complétait harmonieusement ce mélange de couleurs.

-Vous sortez ce soir ? Demanda Dorothy.

-Quelle question ! Répondit Milliardo. C'est la Saint-Valentin, heureusement que nous sortons.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, fit Dorothy en tombant par terre.

Les cinq jeunes femmes se mirent à rire à nouveau devant les regards à la fois surpris et inquiets de Noin et Milliardo. Dorothy but cul sec ce qui restait du verre qu'elle venait de renverser en tombant, et ajouta :

-Il y en a qui ont de la chance.

Milliardo et Noin se regardèrent, blasés. Ils venaient de comprendre que les cinq jeunes femmes qui hier encore étaient des plus sérieuses étaient à cet instant précis complètement ivres. Milliardo s'approcha de sa soeur en enjambant Dorothy et demanda, en pointant du doigt la bouteille que tenait sa soeur dans sa main droite :

-Réléna, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ca ? Fit sa soeur en levant fièrement la bouteille comme un trophée.

-Oui, ça !

-Ca c'est ma copine, fit-elle en faisant un câlin à sa bouteille et en souriant.

Noin se retint de rire, mais pas les quatre autre filles. Quant à Milliardo, il sentit soudain une migraine envahir son crâne. Il posa sa main droite sur son visage, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il en vint même à se pincer le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non, il ne rêvait pas, sa soeur, la reine de Sank et la représentante de la paix, était complètement ivre. Noin osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes, même si elle faisait le lien entre l'état des cinq jeunes femmes et l'absence des anciens pilotes des Gundams :

-Vous ne deviez pas sortir ce soir ? Où sont vos Valentins ?

Les rires cessèrent brusquement et Sally répondit :

-Ils ne sont pas venus nous chercher. J'imagine qu'ils ont des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Comme rejoindre d'autres filles, ajouta Catherine.

Le silence s'installa, puis Dorothy lâcha brusquement :

-Qui devait venir me chercher déjà ?

Ses quatres amies saoules lui lançèrent un regard noir, et Réléna se retint de ne pas casser la bouteille sur la tête de son amie.

-Idiote ! Fit Sally en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est Quatre qui devait venir te chercher. Tu te souviens de lui quand même ?

-Oui, répondit Dorothy en souriant de toutes ses dents rien qu'à l'écoute du prénom de son amant.

-Et il n'est pas venu parce qu'il est sûrement avec une autre fille, ajouta la chinoise.

Le sourire de Dorothy s'effaça et elle se mit à pleurer et à hurler. Elle attrapa une des jambes de Milliardo en criant « POURQUOI MOI ? ». Milliardo eut du mal à garder son équilibre, mais parvint tout de même à extraire sa jambe des mains de la blonde en pleurs. Il rejoignit alors rapidement Noin pour éviter d'être à nouveau la cible du délire de ces cinq femmes.

-En tout cas, après ce coup là, Duo n'est pas près de voir ce qu'il y a sous ma robe !

Dorothy cessa aussitôt de pleurer et Catherine demanda :

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessous ?

-Justement, il n'y a rien ! Répondit fièrement Hilde.

Milliardo et Noin se regardèret à nouveau, horrifiés, se refusant d'imaginer la scène. Quant aux quatre autres filles, elles rirent à nouveau. Catherine rapprocha son visage d'Hilde et regarda le décolleté de son amie :

-Mais c'est qu'elle ne ment pas en plus !

-Petite cochonne ! Ajouta Sally.

Milliardo et Noin ne voulaient pas en entendre davantage. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'en aller, quand ils entendirent Réléna déclarer :

-Mon cher Heero, tu n'es pas prêt de remettre les pieds dans mon lit !

Milliardo regarda aussitôt sa soeur et demanda :

-Quand as-tu invité Heero dans ton lit ?

-Euh... Tous les soirs en fait... Oups, je crois que je devais garder ça secret en fait, oublie !

-QUOI ?

Les cinq filles éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Sally en tomba même à la renverse.

-Réléna, cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi, on en a déjà parlé ! Tu devais arrêter de le fréquenter !

-Non, reprit sa soeur en le regardant dans les yeux, toi tu as parlé, moi, j'ai juste fait semblant d'écouter. Et puis d'abord, tu n'es pas ma mère ! Je couche avec qui je veux, même si c'est un salopard comme Heero !

Milliardo resta bouche bée devant les paroles de sa soeur.

-Bien parlé, lâcha Hilde. Mais ton frère n'avait pas tord en fait.

-Oui, c'est vrai. En fait, je devrais t'écouter plus souvent grand frère.

Milliardo leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla, tout en lachant :

-Je m'occuperai moi-même du cas de Yui ! Il n'aurait jamais dû souiller ma soeur !

Noin rejoignit rapidement son époux tout en essayant de le raisonner. Dorothy se releva tant bien que mal, puis elle rejoignit sa place en titubant. Catherine tendit à nouveau son verre à Réléna, et cette dernière la servit. Elle y servit les dernières gouttes de la bouteille et déclara :

-Oh non, il n'y en a plus.

-Fais voir, fit Hilde.

La princesse tendit la bouteille à Hilde, et cette dernière la regarda dans tous les angles. Puis elle déclara :

-Ce n'est pas grave, on peut s'en servir pour assomer nos mecs !

-Quelle bonne idée, enchaîna Réléna. Mais alors, il faut qu'on vide quatre autres bouteilles. Je vais les chercher !

Elle se leva joyeusement de sa place, mais se sentit soudain très mal.

-Ohlàlà, je crois que je vais vomir. C'est par où les toilettes déjà ?

Les filles lui montrèrent toutes des directions différentes, ne sachant plus où elles se trouvaient. Réléna partit en courant de la salle, la main sur la bouche, sous les rires de ses amies.

Milliardo et Noin sortirent du château, encore secoués par ce qu'ls venaient de voir et d'entendre. Ils furent encore plus surpris de voir cinq jeunes hommes qu'ils connaissaient bien arriver en riant dans leur direction. En voyant Noin, Duo siffla et déclara :

-Vous êtes en beauté ce soir Noin.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore choquée à la vue des cinq jeunes hommes :

-M...Merci. Mais comment se fait-il que vous arriviez si tard ?

-La voiture est tombée en panne à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, répondit Quatre.

-Les filles ont cru que vous leur aviez posé un lapin, ajouta Noin.

-Dorothy n'a pas eu mon message ? Fit Quatre.

-Apparemment, non, répondit Milliardo en lançant un regard noir à Heero.

L'ancien pilote du Wing se demanda pourquoi Milliardo le regardait d'un si mauvais oeil.

-Bien, allons-y, fit Milliardo en invitant Noin à attraper son bras.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et ils s'en allèrent . En passant à côté d'Heero, Milliardo déclara :

-Tu as de la chance que ce soit la Saint-Valentin. Mais demain, je m'occuperai moi-même de ton cas.

Les anciens pilotes furent tous abassourdis. Ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi le frère de la princesse était si énervé contre Heero. Ce dernier fit comprendre d'un regard serein à ses amis que ce n'était sûrement pas grand chose, et ils entrèrent dans le château joyeusement.

-J'ai hâte de rejoindre ma petite Hilde, elle m'a manqué ! Lâcha gaiement Duo.

-Calme-toi Duo, ajouta Wufei.

-Euh... Les gars, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit Quatre.

-Allons, répondit Trowa, c'est la Saint-Valentin, que veux-tu qu'il arrive de mal ?

Quatre ne répondit pas. Son ami avait sûrement raison.

-Et puis ce n'est pas le genre des filles de faire n'importe quoi ! Ajouta Heero.

Cette phrase, les anciens pilotes s'en souviendront encore longtemps. Mais ils se souviendront encore plus de la scène qui suivit. Cinq filles complètement ivres, une bouteille de cognac vide et des hommes en retard pour la Saint-Valentin, ça ne fait jamais bon ménage !

**Moralité de cette histoire : un verre ça va, deux verres bonjour les dégâts ! Ou alors, un téléphone, c'est bien, mais un téléphone qui fonctionne, c'est encore mieux. C'est vous qui voyez !**

**FIN**

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi vos commentaires._


End file.
